In the fiberglass industry, washwater systems remove excess binder from the equipment used to form fiberglass insulation products. This allows the equipment to be operated at optimum efficiency to maximize glass throughput. The washwater equipment also prevents damage due to the buildup of binder, thereby limiting the amount of downtime associated with equipment cleaning, repair and replacement. This equipment includes but is not limited to forming conveyors, forming hoodwalls, suction boxes, drop out boxes, and forming fans.
Polycarboxylic acid based fiberglass binder resins have been used in the glass industry for insulation applications. Polycarboxylic acid based binders provide advantages in these applications in terms of mechanical properties and decreased reliance on environmental control equipment.
One problem with currently available washwater systems is that the polyacrylic acid binder, and hence the reclaim water, becomes acidic as the number of cycles of removing binder increases. This acidic reclaim water can corrode the walls of the forming and washwater equipment, which is typically made of carbon steel, thereby limiting the equipment's useful life. This results in added manufacturing costs due to equipment replacement and downtime. This also can result in decreased efficiency in the glass manufacturing process, resulting in increased manufacturing costs associated with rework and the like.
Various solutions have tried to address this corrosion problem. For example, stainless steel can replace carbon steel in the forming and washwater equipment due to its non-corrosive nature. However this equipment is expensive relative to carbon steel equipment.
Another solution proposed is to decrease the amount of cycles that reclaim water is introduced through the forming equipment. However, this also leads to increased costs in terms of water usage and wastewater removal. This also decreases the efficiency of the forming equipment associated with replacing the reclaim water.
It is thus highly desirable to improve the corrosion resistance of forming equipment and washwater equipment.